Abduction II
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINITELY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story just for all the fans of the movie "Abduction," starring Taylor Lautner in it. I have attempted to try writing something like this, but it didn't really work out as well as I hoped it would, but I am going to try another approach to the story. This story, Nathan will have another love interest, and this love interest has a twisted history. **

**Nathan is now in his early twenties, finally a member of the Federal Bureau Inc., and although things between him and his father have been strained since he discovered about his past, Nathan is enjoying his life now. The new Chief of the FBI gave him a mission, involving his daughter Laila to protect her since she has just started college. Nathan found it to be ridiculous that he has to deal with a young woman, whom surprisingly changed his mind about her...but soon, he learns that people are after her, because his chief is not her biological father. Instead, it is the man whom was once after him many years ago, before Nathan's father shot him dead. Will he be able to save her in time, or will he be too late?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ABDUCTION! I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC'S AND THAT IS ALL!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Nathan's POV_

Darkness, is all that I see in the world. I was just a kid when my parents...or at least whom I assumed was my parents, were murdered right in front of me a few years ago. I mean, sure, I was technically a young adult, but I felt like a lost child when my parents told me to run moments before they've died. My whole life changed since that day, and the people whom have been around me have also changed.

I've lost the people I have once called "Mom" and "Dad," my real mother was already dead, and my real father didn't even want me. He claims that he wasn't fit to take care of his own son after my mother died, but I had a feeling that there was something else behind it. Other than that, even my friendships have changed as well. Gilly remained my best friend, and I even helped him get a job in the FBI as a technical engineer. Yeah, there was a little surprise. You're all probably shocked that I have joined the FBI, right?

Believe me, it wasn't so that I could spend some time with my father. Actually, I was hoping that this might allow me to help other kids whom have been in my situation, and surprisingly, there were a lot of them. Kozlow may be dead, but he has followers whom are after the kids of FBI agents. No one knew why that was, but I knew that there was something twisted and dark about the guy.

Though I am still going after Kozlow's followers, I do have other missions that I handle perfectly, with the help of my support group. Of course I have Gilly, but I also had two other good friends as well: Chase and Francesca, or Frankie as we all call her. Chase became a member of our group immediately when Gilly and I ended up rooming with him in college. Gilly was pretty interested in engineering, and while I was pursuing a career in law enforcement, Chase went into computer technologies. We dubbed him our "hacker," meaning that when we needed to get into a network system on a mission, Chase is our guy.

How Frankie came into our group was actually an interesting story...I would say funny, and you'll probably find out why that is. Well, Frankie and Gilly knew each other from when they've went to grade school, and he told me about how athletic and what an acrobat she was. They've used to live in the same neighborhood before he moved over to my neck of the woods. Anyways, our new boss told us that we needed to recruit another member to our team, and Gilly suggested Frankie, and when we went to meet Frankie, Chase kept making comments about her not being a he. Now I'll admit she's pretty attractive, but I wasn't really interested in her in that way, and the feeling was mutual. Chase, however, was drooling all over her after realizing that she was a girl...well, that was after she beat him up to a pulp.

Frankie is one hell of a tough girl, but she is an actress as well...not a good one, but an actress and what I guess you may call the _"Black Widow."_ Yeah, I still keep wondering why Chase keeps hitting on her, when he knows that she can knock him out into the next week...I don't even think that he gets it at all, and he probably never will get it.

Anyways, I was called into the Chief of the FBI's office, something that has to deal with a new mission that he has for me that relates to the Kozlow case. When I was finally inside the office, my boss gestured for the seat in front of him. When I finally sat down, he pushed a file folder over to me, and as I opened it, I found a picture of an attractive blonde with dark brown eyes. "Mr. Price, what I have given you now is a file of Kozlow's daughter, Thecla. She's now about nineteen-years-old and is a college student at George Mason University. She was only two when her mother, another one of our fellow agents, was murdered by her father, and then she was immediately taken into custody by the FBI, under the Witness Protection Program."

"What happened to her?"

He crossed his arms and said, "She's my daughter."

I looked up at him in confusion, as he picked up a picture frame of his wife along with the girl from the file. "Yeah, I was the agent that was on the case along with your father, after you were placed in the care of the Harper's. My wife and I were unable to have a child of our own, and when we saw her, she became our world. My wife and I changed her name for her protection, and we pretended that she was biologically ours."

"Why are you telling me about this, sir?" I asked him.

"We'd discovered that she has an older half-brother, close to your age, whom is the leader of Kozlow's follower looking for her. He knows that she's alive and he's going to find her. He's wanted in Russia for murdering hundreds of women that looks like her, and when he learns where she is, he will make sure to kill my little girl. I need you and your team to protect her."

"Sir, I want to be sure that you should realize what you're asking for me to do."

"I have no doubt in you, Mr. Price. You're the only one that I can trust with this case, and I need you to not tell my daughter about any of this. She will think that I do not trust her, when in actuality, her life is more in danger when she's alone, if her brother corners her and goes for the kill."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and please leave me a review or a PM; all questions are welcomed! Thank you again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**This is an author note, and I know how everyone must hate these when I post them. However, this does result in my writing and the amount of time and availability I have left.**

**Well, though my college semester is about to end for another one to begin in the next year, I am struggling with one of my classes, and that there is a possibility that I might have to retake it again, after going through the class twice already. Not only that, I have final exams for my other classes (that I am so relieved that I am doing so well in them), plus I am working over the Thanksgiving holiday as well as planning my sister's baby shower that will be this weekend, I am a little overwhelm.**

**Since I am finishing my year at community college in the spring and will be transferring to George Mason University (GO PATRIOTS!), I've decided to try to focus on certain stories (while also work on collaborations of stories with another writer on here as well) at a time and try to complete them one at a time. That means, that I will mostly be working on one story, with the occasional updates of the other ones. I have eight stories now posted on this website, and if you do not know their titles, here they are:**

_My Better Half_

_Twenty Years_

_The Women Who Wages War_

_Bewitched_

_Strangers Like Me_

_The Barbarian's Muse_

_Genovia's New Queen_

_Abduction II_

**Please check my profile page to see the poll I have posted on there and you may choose which story you would rather have me focus more on now and we can take it from there. You may choose more than once, if you like a lot of stories that I have written on here and can't decide on one, or you do not necessarily have to vote at all. You may also submit questions about any of the stories listed above through either review or PM (if you have an account on here, I would prefer that you would PM me, because normally it will not allow you to post a review on the same chapter again if I update and take down the note sometime later in the week…if you posted under your account name) It happens a lot to me, all the time, so I try not to do that as much anymore, and sometimes if I have to, I use the anonymous review instead.**

**Anyways, I will say that from the questions that I have received from **_Twenty Years_**…which was, how many children does Billy actually have? The answer to that is only five, and they are:**

_**Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob Black—through Billy's wife, Sarah**_

_**Embry Call—through Billy's former mistress, Tiffany…and last but not least**_

_**Chrissa Killigan—through Billy's one-night stand, Anne**_

**Those are the only children that he has, and that is all that he will ever have, but if you have any more questions on any of the stories or the characters, please ask…I enjoy reading them and answering them as best I can.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holiday, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. HIATUS INDEFINITELY!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

**EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES ON HERE WILL ALL BE ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY, UNTIL A DECISION IS MADE ABOUT WHICH STORY I WILL FOCUS ON. SINCE ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE PUT IN THEIR INPUTS ALREADY AND HAVE MY UTTER SUPPORT IN THEIR TALENTS AND HAVE TRUSTED THEIR INSTINCTS, I HAVE NOW REALIZED THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES ANY MORE ABOUT MY STORIES AT ALL ANYMORE. IT MAY BE THAT THEY ARE IN SCHOOL OR THAT IT IS THE HOLIDAYS ALREADY, TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I AM BARELY HAVING ANYTIME EXCEPT FOR NOW BEFORE I LEAVE FOR WORK TONIGHT, BUT TO KNOW THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES IS HEARTBREAKING.**

**WHICH IS WHY I WILL NOT ONLY BE PLACING ALL OF MY STORIES ON HIATUS BUT THAT I WILL NO LONGER BE COMING ONTO FANFICTION INDEFINITELY UNTIL MY PROBLEMS WITH TRYING TO BE ON HERE, WORK, AND GO TO SCHOOL. MY NEXT FEW MONTHS WILL BE HECTIC BECAUSE ONCE MY NIECE IS BORN, SHE AND MY SISTER WILL BE STAYING WITH MY FAMILY UNTIL HER HUSBAND RETURNS FROM DEPLOYMENT IN AFGHANISTAN, AND I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ALSO HELP MY SISTER.**

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, BUT I AM VERY FRUSTRATED AND UPSET AND ANGRY ALL IN ONE. IF NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY WRITING ANYMORE (TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I AM BEGINNING TO LOSE INTEREST NOW), THEN DO NOT BOTHER READING ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE, AND I WILL DELETE EVERY LAST ONE IF I HAVE TO, REGARDLESS OF HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I CANNOT STAND TRYING TO GET EVERYONE APPROVAL, WHEN ALL I GET IS INSULTS, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LIKE SOME SUPPORT AND MAYBE EVEN ADVICES.**

**HOWEVER, I WILL SAY THAT MY BETTER HALF AND TWENTY YEARS ARE BOTH IN HIGH RANKS FOR BEING ONLY SOLE STORY WRITINGS, ONLY, AND I THANK THOSE OF YOU WHOM HAVE PUT IN YOUR INPUT.**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST AND FINAL AUTHOR NOTE THAT I WILL HAVE EVER WRITTEN, AND IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM ANY OF MY FELLOW READERS, THAN FAREWELL UNTIL SOME DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. FOR NOW, I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE DECISION IN MIND, AND NOR DO I HAVE A PLAN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE UNTIL AT LEAST I HAVE A CLEARER VISION IN MIND. **

**IF I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERY SINGLE ONE, AND NOT POST ANY OF THEM UNTIL I KNOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN SEEN BY A BETA, TO WHICH I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR, THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE **

**EVERY **

**SINGLE**

**ONE**

**OF**

**MY **

**STORIES**

_**DOWN!**_

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY READING, FROM DREAMCATCHER94**


End file.
